


Bite Me

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ tamingthemuse prompts [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood play 'cause demons, Community: kinda_gay, Community: stories_a_z, Community: tamingthemuse, Hyena!Xander, M/M, Oblivious Scoobies, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes a startling discovery, one that may just work out to his benefit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with the timeline, so either the incidents in the hyena ep happened later, or Spike and Dru split earlier.

“Xander, come on, don’t be like this.”

 

“Don’t…don’t _be like this_?! You two go traipsing around town without me all the time, but _I_ decide I want to go to The Bronze by myself _one time_ , without either of you girls with me, and suddenly _I’m_ the one that needs an escort?  That is such bullshit!”

 

“Xander, don’t be mean! Buffy’s just trying to look out for you.  We don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Willow, has it ever crossed your mind that you guys - all of you, not just Buffy - but you, Buffy, Giles, and Angel regularly pair up and leave me all alone to make my way in the middle of the night through cemeteries and empty streets with no actual weapons to speak of? I’ve managed to survive this long, I think I can handle going to The Bronze before the sun even fucking sets.”

 

“Xander, please calm down.  There’s no reason to take out your aggravations on the girls.  I know you may be feeling…left out with the way things are currently, what with Buffy and Angel pairing up since they are supernaturally powerful and with me teaching Willow magic.”

 

Xander blinked slowly, his attention finally leaving the girls to look over at Giles.  “Are you blind or are you just willfully ignoring the fact that your precious Slayer is making out with a Master Vampire every time they go off together?  If they’re not fucking already, they’re doing everything but.”

 

“Harris, just get out.  Nobody needs you here and I’m sure I’m not the only person who doesn’t _want_ you here right now either.”

 

Xander shot the dark haired vamp a bird.  “Oh, bite me, Deadboy.  You couldn’t handle being a vampire and you can’t pass as a human since that would require you removing the stick from your ass.”

 

“You little shit! You wouldn’t last one hour on your own out there and you know it!”

 

Giles grabbed hold of Angel’s arm as he started to lunge at the teen, the vampire regaining his composure and tugging the sleeves of his trenchcoat down agitatedly.

 

“Funnily enough, I do that exact thing every fucking night we go out patrolling, for _at least_ an hour, ‘cause in case you hadn’t noticed, I have no car and the cemeteries aren’t exactly close to my house!  Fuck this.  You know what, do whatever you guys want; you’re all so wrapped up in your new hobbies or in your _one true love_ or just being more upright than the rest of us, you can’t see what’s in front of your face.”  Xander turned on his heel and left the shop, slamming the door behind him hard enough that the glass window rattled ominously.  They didn’t need him, that was fine, he could live with that.

 

Xander made his way back to his house, cursing all four of them under his breath.  Taking a long, hot shower, he tried to let the tension leave him, tried to turn his mind to other things, but it just wouldn’t work.  He really did need a distraction.  Toweling off his hair, he wandered naked around his basement room, digging through his clothes to try to find something to wear to the club, something besides his normal baggy, colorful clothes, something that could potentially entice someone to come join him.  He was done being the sidekick to the Slayer, the Zeppo who was continuously ignored and made fun of him.  Looking in the mirror above his sink, he watched his dark brown eyes flash green and grinned.  He was so much more than any of the others realized; somebody out there had to realize that too.

 

.oOo.

 

Xander hadn’t been lying when he’d told the others he’d been planning on going to The Bronze before nightfall.  In fact, the sun was still peeking over the horizon as he showed his ID and entered the club, pausing for a moment to let the loud music wash over him.  That early in the evening there weren’t that many people around yet, but that was okay.  It gave him a chance to find a good place and get more or less settled before he had to play the waiting game just to find a seat.

 

It was probably after nine when the place truly filled up, teens and younger adults filling the place, the white noise of hundreds of different conversations blurring with the pounding bass of the music being blasted through the room.  Xander had found a seat on the balcony, looking over the dancefloor as he sipped from his glass of soda, content for the time being to just lose himself in the wailing vocals of the music and the snatches of conversations that drifted by him, smiling to himself every time he felt someone’s gaze slide over the tight blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs and the green shirt that stretched across his shoulders; swimming had definitely come in useful for something besides monster killing.

 

It was about nine thirty when he got up from his seat and started moving his body to the music, he really couldn’t call it dancing as much as he would’ve liked to.  Eyes closed, he let his body sway and twist, just letting himself go for that small moment of time, when he felt a hard, very masculine, body press up against his back.  One hand slipped up his chest, the other down over his hip, thumb resting very close to the bulge in his jeans.

 

Sighing happily, he let himself lean back against that hard body, reveling in the feel of strong hands holding him tight and the press of a cock against his denim covered ass.  This was another reason he’d wanted to go to The Bronze alone; he’d been craving the feel of a man against him for a while and he knew the girls just wouldn’t understand.

 

Feeling cool lips nuzzle against his throat, he inhaled slowly, taking in the myriad of smells that filled the bar, but even more so, the smell of leather and whiskey and cigarettes, and something that just reminded him of _old_ , like the smell of an old book.  Letting a hand slide up the arm that was holding his chest, he followed it up and over a leather covered shoulder, over a small gap of cool skin above the collar, until he felt short hair brush against his fingertips.  Moving quickly, he snatched a handful of hair, tugging back sharply, making the man behind hiss in a surprised breath.  “Don’t even think about it, Fangface.  I’ll tear your throat out before you can get a single swallow.” 

 

Xander let his body do what it would, instead of fighting the creature in his head, and felt his nails elongate, knew his eyes had turned a glowing green.  Pressing the tips of his claws against the man’s scalp as a warning, he turned around in the now loose grip to get a look at his attacker.  He should’ve been surprised, but somehow he wasn’t.  “Spike!”

 

“Oi, wot’s this then? The Slayer’s flunky got an upgrade?  Have t’ say, the new look’s done you well, pet.  Finally lost those eyesores you call clothes?”

 

Xander had to give the blonde vamp props, he couldn’t really seem to care less that Xander’s claws were next to a very vulnerable part of his body.  Then again, it could just be a case of yet again, everybody underestimating him.  Letting the hair slip through his fingers, he latched his hand onto the back of the vamp’s neck, claws sinking in slightly to make a point.  “What are you doing here, Spike? Last I heard, you and Dru went riding off into the sunrise never to be heard from again.  And yet, here you are, and trying to much on club goers as well.”  Xander tsked and dragged the vamp closer by the scruff of his neck, whispering in his ear, his voice rumbling softly.  “Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you and leave your ashes to be trampled by a bunch of drunk people?”

 

“Well, well, look at you.  Aren’t you a special little snowflake? You think you can take me out in a fight, without even a stake on you?”

 

“I’m sure I’d be more of a fight than you’d be expecting.” Xander let his claws drag over the pale skin, leaving behind five bloody lines.

 

Spike shuddered slightly, tilting his head slightly as he felt the four lines on one side well with blood only to drip into each other and start to trail down his neck. Flashing golden eyes at the teen, he leered. “Now you’re just teasing, pet.”

 

Xander grinned, something feral in his eyes and the gesture that managed to shine through as he looked at the glowing gold eyes.  “Maybe, maybe not.”  Reaching up with his free hand, he caught the little trail of blood with the pad of his thumb, smearing it slightly across that oh so pale skin before bringing the digit to his mouth.  Eyes locked with Spike’s he sucked his thumb into his mouth, tongue flickering over the tip as he took in the heady taste of a Master Vampire’s blood.

 

Spike growled quietly watching the teen’s actions as he felt his cock growing harder at the sight.  Watching the strange eyes flash green once more, teasing at something within him, he jerked the boy’s hand from his mouth and crashed his lips against his.

 

The kiss was a violent thing, lips pressing hard, teeth nipping and biting as hands found purchase on each other, overly sharp nails biting through fabric in painfully good pinpoints.

 

Xander was the first to pull away, breathless, a broad smile tilting his blood smeared lips, his tongue darting out to clean them as he stared at Spike.  “If I run, will you catch me, Spike?”

 

“You think you even stand a chance of gettin’ away from me? Don’ know what kinda demon you got inside that pretty human shell, but ‘m still a Master Vampire, mate.”

 

“Oh, bite me, Fangface.”

 

“That’s the general idea, yeah.”

 

Xander laughed, something high and almost giggly, and stole another kiss before taking off across the balcony and down the stairs.

 

Spike decided to give the boy a couple minutes head start; he had the rich taste of his demon laced blood still on his lips, he’d be able to find the boy almost anywhere in the hellpit of a town.  He had a feeling his life was about to make another detour, but this time he was looking forward to it.  “Eh, screw it, he don’ need tha’ much of a head start.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
